Church Grim
The church grim is a guardian spirit in English and Scandinavian folklore that oversees the welfare of a particular Christian church and protects the churchyard from those who would profane and commit sacrilege against it. The Scandinavian church grim is also known as the Kyrkogrim (Swedish) and Kirkegrim (Danish). Myths & Legends The Church Grim usually takes the form of a large black dog and guards churchyards from those who would profane them including thieves, vandals, witches, warlocks, and the Devil himself. It keeps order in the church and punishes those who perpetrate scandals.Thiselton-Dyer, T. F. (1893). The Ghost World. London: Ward & Downey. pp. 125–6. Thorpe, Benjamin (1851). Northern Mythology (Vol. 2). London: Edward Lumley. pp. 102, 166–7. Like many spectral black dogs, the grim, according to Yorkshire tradition, is also an ominous portent and is known to toll the church bell at midnight before a death takes place. During funerals the presiding clergyman may see the grim looking out from the churchtower and determine from its aspect whether the soul of the deceased is destined for Heaven or Hell. The grim inhabits the churchyard day and night and is associated with dark stormy weather. Wright, Elizabeth Mary (1913). Rustic Speech and Folk-Lore. Humphrey Milford, Oxford University Press. p. 194. The Scandinavian version dwells in the churchtower or some other place of concealment, or wanders the grounds at night, and is tasked with protecting the sacred building.Reimund Kvideland; Henning K. Sehmsdorf (1991). Scandinavian Folk Belief and Legend p. 247. ISBN 0-8166-1967-0. Accessed 2008-10-20. There are tales of the Danish Kirkegrim and its battles with the Strand-varsler that tried to enter the churchyard. Strand-varsler are the spirits of those who die at sea, are washed up on the shore, and remain unburied. Appearance It often appears as a large, spectral black dog which is often seen around churchyards. It has been known to take the form of other animals. Other animals used to create the church grim included a lamb ("church-lamb"), boar, pig, and horse. A grave-sow (or "graysow"), the ghost of a sow that was buried alive, was often seen in the streets of Kroskjoberg where it was regarded as an omen of death. Henderson, William (1879). Notes on the Folk-Lore of the Northern Counties of England and the Borders London: W. Satchell, Peyton and Co. p. 274. Retrieved 8 April 2015. Sacrificial Guardian In the 19th century, folklorists believed that it had once been the custom to bury a dog alive under the cornerstone of a church as a foundation sacrifice so that its ghost might serve as a guardian. When a new churchyard was opened it was believed that the first person buried there had to guard it against the Devil. In order to prevent a human soul from having to perform such a duty a black dog was buried in the north part of the churchyard as a substitute. According to a related belief in Scotland the spirit of the person most recently buried in a churchyard had to protect it until the next funeral provided a new guardian to replace him or her. This churchyard vigil was known as the faire chlaidh or "graveyard watch".Briggs, Katharine (1976). An Encyclopedia of Fairies. Pantheon Books. pp. 74–5. ISBN 0394409183. Campbell, John Gregorson (1900). Superstitions of the Highlands and Islands of Scotland. Glasgow: James MacLehose and Sons. p. 242. Kilgrim, The Devil's Bridge A folktale of the Devil's Bridge type is also an example of the motif of a dog (in this case a dog also named Grim) being sacrificed in place of a human being. In the North Riding of Yorkshire attempts were made to build a bridge that could withstand the fury of the floods but none were successful. The Devil promised to build one on condition that the first living creature that crossed it should serve as a sacrifice. When the bridge was complete the people gave long consideration as to who should be the victim. A shepherd who owned a dog named Grim swam across the river then whistled for Grim to follow, who went over the bridge and became the Devil's sacrifice.Gutch, Eliza (1901). County Folk-Lore (Vol. 2). London: David Nutt. p. 19. The bridge then became known as Kilgrim Bridge (later Kilgram Bridge) which today crosses the River Ure in North Yorkshire."So where does Wensleydale end?". Darlington & Stockton Times. "Kilgram Bridge, North Yorkshire". Brigantes Nation. Scandinavian Church-Lamb In Scandinavian folklore it was said that the first founders of Christian churches would bury a lamb ("church-lamb") under the altar. When a person enters the church when services are not being held, he may see the lamb, and if it appears in the graveyard (especially to the gravedigger) then it portends the death of a child. The lamb is meant to represent Christ (the Lamb of God) as the sacred cornerstone of the church, imparting security and longevity to the physical edifice and congregation.Thorpe, Benjamin (1851). Northern Mythology (Vol. 2). London: Edward Lumley. pp. 102, 166–7. Modern Depictions Literature *"The Church-grim" by Eden Phillpotts is a short story published in the September 1914 edition of The Century Magazine, New York. *In the novel Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J. K. Rowling, the Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney, associates Harry's tea leaves with the Grim, which she calls a "giant spectral dog that haunts churchyards". Film & Animations *The character "Ruth" in The Ancient Magus' Bride manga and anime series is a church grim. Video Games *In the mobile game Year Walk, the player's task is to reach the church and consult a church grim to see what the future holds. References Category:English mythology Category:Mythological canines Category:Spirits Category:Scandinavian mythology